Ilegal
by Tali Nara
Summary: songfic de Faye Valentine y Spike Spigel basado en la Cancion Ilegal de Cultura profetica


**Ilegal**

_**Tener tus ojos debe ser ilegal**____**  
**__**y más si cuando miras solo inspiras a pecar**___

Era cierto una de las cosas que más odiaba las mujeres avaras era lo principal, pero Faye no es cualquier mujer avara, ella es su compañera y amiga por así decirlo, pero para que mentirle el era un hombre lleno de hormonas y lujuria además esos ojos verde esmeralda no eran del todo buenos, era mirada seductora, excitante y lujuriosa no hacían más que desatar lo peor o más bien lo mejor de él.

_**Esa sonrisa peculiar de jugar a tentar letal**____**  
**__**es un dote que si sabes cómo usar para matar**_

No sabía ni entendía ¿Qué hacía allí? Fácil ¿no?, tal vez simplemente se volvió a dejar llevar por su masculinidad y dejo de usar el cerebro otra vez, pero seamos sinceros si una mujer como ella te sonríe de aquella manera invitándote a mas que amistad por una noche ¿no caerías en la completa tentación?, definitivamente esa sonrisa picara de Faye si que era un arma letal un verdadero don que podría usar para matar a cualquier hombre más que su velocidad al disparar.

_**T**__**e has armado de forma perfecta**____**  
**__**para hacerme agonizar tan muerte lenta**_

Algo que Spike tenía presente y obvio cualquiera en toda la faz del universo lo notaria es sin duda los atributos de Faye, completamente equilibrada en ambas cosas, es como si los creadores del universo quisieran presentar el erotismo en persona y ella es la representación en carne viva, un cuerpo que toda mujer envidiaría y todo hombre desearía, incluso él, después de su cuerpo era su mejor arma.

_**Mientras tu boca violenta revienta**____**  
**__**dentro de mi boca como un rayo una tormenta**_

Nadie sabía lo que ocurría dentro de las paredes de la habitación de Faye, solo ella y Spike sabían que sucedía cuando él se introducía a la habitación de aquella dama de vida libertina, cada beso compartidos entre sus labios era como si fuera el ultimo como si después de dichos besos el mundo y su existir llegaría a su fin, para ella era la expresión de lujuria deseo y…. amor, para él una fuerte corriente eléctrica sin final, que lo hace agonizar.

_**Tus manos calientan piel solo de rozarla**____**  
**__**y mis manos van jugando a conocer tu espalda**___

Sabía que ella no estaba allí solo por placer pues más de una vez la vio preocuparse por él, se maldecía por no poder corresponder pero eso ahora no era importante, lo que realmente importaba en ese momento era el placer que recorrió u cuerpo, cada rose, cada caricia por parte de Faye hacia que su piel de encendiera en fuego vivo, ella tocarla todo su pecho, paseaba sus manos de arriba hacia abajo calentando su piel haciéndolo sentir arder en llamas, poco a poco cayeron en la cama y mientras ella seguía en su movimientos, el se despicaba a simple rase de su manos en la espalda de ella deleitándose con el estremecimiento de ella sobre su propio cuerpo.

_**Con toda la calma se alarga**____**  
**__**la delicia de mi expedición hacia tus nalgas**_

Para que mentir le encantaba verla así, juguetona, divertida, decidida, una Faye más allá de la Faye coqueta y sensual que todos conocen pues con él ella iba más allá de sus límites, todos esos pasamientos paseaban por la mente de Spike mientras deslizaba la yema de sus dedos con toda la calma que pudo tener así la parte baja de la espalda de Faye hasta llegar a su deliciosas y carnosas nalgas las presiono con fuerza y fue allí cuando el primer gemido de dolor y placer escapo de la boca de Faye.

_**Y no hay más que una sola versión**____**  
**__**una sola muestra total de perfección**_

Con tan solo escuchar aquel gemido de ella, su sonrisa se formo en su rostro y se dedico a seguir el recorrido del cuerpo de la mujer sobre él, con toda la lentitud que pudo tener, como queriendo grabar en su memoria cada rincón de su cuerpo, cada lugar que la hacía estremecer, pero ya le conocía el cuerpo de Faye con el suyo propio y si había un cambio el sin duda lo notaria, porque aun ella no lo diría él sabía que el único hombre que ha tocado su cuerpo y la ha hecho tocar el cielo sin duda alguna era él y eso se podía describir como completa perfección.

_**Llenas de luz la habitación con tus brillos de neón**____**  
**__**y yo sin trabajo suelto así un último botón y pienso**_

Ya o podía resistirlo más, así que los hizo cambiar de poción, el ahora estaba arriba sobre un ya desnuda Faye, un buen panorama según él, pero es estaba demás decirlo, los cabellos de Faye esparcidos en l almohada, sus ojos e incluso su piel brillaban cual luz de neón iluminando la habitación, haciendo del ambiente sumergido en la oscuridad un lugar de alta calidad, podía hasta decir que la luz que emanaba de ella competía con la luz de luna que iluminaba aquel planeta llamado tierra en sus días de gloria, sin esfuerzo y trabajo soltó su ultimo botón, aquel que abrochaba su pantalón lo lanzo al piso y beso el cuello de Faye sin dudarlo se despojo de su ultima prenda y entro en ella, pensando en todo aquello que estaba por llegar.

_**Tan solo las doce y no se escuchas voces**____**  
**__**solo gemidos finos, sonidos del goce**_

Ya era la media noche no existía ni uno solo tono de voz, lo único presente eran aquellos gemidos finos que inundaban la habitación, llenos del goce y placer, de sus bocas salían entonados como la representación de un coro celestial, mientras sus cuerpos danzaban el baile más primitivo de la humanidad, el erotismo.

_**Para cerrar la noche con broche de oro**____**yo te llego al oído y susurro este coro:**____**  
**__**Eso no fue nada, ya estoy en confianza negra**____**si me regalas la mañana**____**  
**__**te llevo hasta la noche eterna...**_

Sus cuerpos templaban sintiendo el éxtasis del placer mayor por llegar, sin duda esta sería una de las muchas ocasiones en las que juntos conocerían el paraíso y allí estaba el momento anhelado haciendo sonar un gemido ahogado por lo boca del otro, Faye solo podía sentir aquella sustancia que la llenaba por dentro y Spike solo pensaba en la imprudencia de su acción pero ya no tenía importancia, ahora lo relevante es que él deseaba amanecer en los bazos de la mujer bajo el se acerca a oído y con voz ronca susurro si me regalas la mañana te llevo hasta la noche eterna, Faye se sorprendió pero siendo sincera era algo que también deseaba hacia tiempo, con un beso correspondió y mas allá del compromiso de amistad, se sumergieron en el deseo y la lujuria una vez más.


End file.
